


(Newt Scamander x Reader) The Case's Secret [SMUT]

by chibumi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically Newt Getting Caught Masturbating, Ejaculation, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Shy Newt, blowjob, caught masturbating, handjob, male ejaculation, soft newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibumi/pseuds/chibumi
Summary: After a day of Niffler escaping Newt's case, the two of you decided to crash to Newt's place. The two of you wanted to take a break after a long day, however, Newt seems to be occupied in the case, leaving you alone in the house. That is until you strange sounds coming from the case...





	(Newt Scamander x Reader) The Case's Secret [SMUT]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys aren't bored of Newt's smut! I'mm trying to think of a fluffy one, but I find it hard to :") Anyway, as always, comments and kudos are appreciated! Enjoy the fic!

There are grunting sounds coming from Newt’s case.

It had been a rough day for both of you and Newt, as the Niffler had escaped again. You and him was planning to visit Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore himself invited Newt personally after his success on publishing the book. You and Newt wanted to grab some things in the Diagon alley until the little thief escaped.

The two of you chased it through Diagon alley, almost losing it before you lured the Niffler with the sapphire necklace Newt gave you.

Newt was almost hysterical when you did, but he was thankful when you swiftly caught the Niffler and turned it upside down, emptying the little bugger’s pocket. People were a bit angry when they found out the Niffler took their missing stuffs, but you managed to calm them down before Newt got swallowed by the anger of those wizards.

You were going to grab some dinner, but you lost your sack of money and Newt’s was stolen by the Niffler. It’d be impossible to take it from the creature, so you decided to head back to Newt’s old house.

The house was passed down from his parents’, and Theseus, his brother, also got one, but bigger and grander. His brother has always been everyone’s favorite. But it didn’t discourage him, since the house is very cozy.

As you had expected, the house is dirty, with lots of Newt’s books everywhere. He used to keep his most of his beasts in this house, but then he moved them into the magic suitcase. Casting the spell, a wind swept through the house, taking the dust in its way.

Both of you sighed in delight, and he set down his case in the middle of the room, in front of the unlit fireplace and amidst the couch. He stepped into the case, and disappeared without any sound. You shook your head. He always puts his creature before himself.

You decided to cook dinner, using vegetables overgrowing in his small garden. ‘Didn’t know Newt loved to plant too,’ you thought to yourself, swinging your wand to the selected crops. ‘Probably to feed his beasts,’ you think again. The crops floated in the air, following you to the kitchen.

You made an onion stew, something to warm the two of you up after the long day. You used magic with everything to cook, something you don’t usually do. Once the stew was ready, you let it be in the pot, with low heat, so it would be warm when you and Newt are ready to eat.

That’s when you approached his case and hear those grunting sounds.

“Newt?” you call out. You’re replied with some more grunting and panting sound, also a whimper of your name.

It sounds like he’s in pain, so you immediately jump into the case, landing with a loud thud. The room is not the usual Newt’s workplace; it’s a dimly lit room with soft looking sofa in the corner of the room, a coffee table in the middle, and other homely furniture.

The grunting abruptly stops, and you’re eye to eye with a shocked Newt, sitting on the couch, holding his manhood in hand.

He shoves his penis into his pants, and then straightens his shirt and his trousers, trying to look decent despite him being caught red handed.

“[N-Name], I swear I can explain this,” he stutters nervously, his hands wiping onto his trousers.

“I, uh… I don’t really know what to say…”

“I-I’m so sorry…”

“No Newt, you’re not wrong, I, um, I’ll leave you to it if you want…?”

“N-No, it’s okay, I’m sorry about this…”

“Well… Do you want me to help you?” you offer him, shyly taking steps towards the sweating man. You raise your hand and wipe his sweat, and kiss him on the cheek. “Only if you want to though,” you add with another kiss.

“It would be my pleasure, b-but, are you sure?”

You answer him by kneeling in front of him and pull down the zipper of his trousers. His breath hitches on his throat when you put a finger on the wet part of his underwear. You rub the spot teasingly, trying to see the expression Newt makes when you do so.

“[N-Name]… Please… I-I need you…” he begs.

“Is it what you want baby?

“Y-Yes… Please…”

You happily oblige his pleas and pull down his underwear in one quick motion, making his cock springs free. He hisses when his cock meets the cold air, the sudden temperature taking him by surprise.

Your… Sexy time with Newt has never been in this situation before. It will always be him, giving you, and it’s always vanilla. He never demands anything from you, even though you tend to ask or offer him the pleasure he deserves. And this time is your rare chance.

“Ooh… [Name]…”

You wrap your fingers around the shaft, while your thumb makes a circular motion on the tip, spreading the precum on the already slick head. You mercilessly pump his manhood in a slow pace, and he groans in frustration. 

“Aaaaghh, [Name], please, please…”

If you didn’t have a heart for this man, you wouldn’t stop being this slow. Heck, you wouldn’t even give him the treatment. But this is Newt Scamander, and you would do anything to make him happy. 

You pick up the pumping pace with your hand as you lick the tip of his cock, swiftly enveloping the head with your mouth. You hollow your cheeks, sucking the head before slowly releasing your finger and take him deeper.

He moans loudly when you do so, and out of the corner of your eye, you see him gripping the handrest of the sofa powerfully that it turns his knuckle white.

Not wanting him to hurt himself, you take his cock out of your mouth. He immediately looks at you, face full with confusion. You take both of his hands, kisses both of them, and place it on both sides of your head.

“Don’t hold it by yourself Newt,” you say, looking up to him.

“B-But… I don’t want to hurt you…”

“You won’t.” 

Before he can object to anything, you take his cock into your mouth again, this time sucking harder than before. He arches his head back, letting out a scream of your name. His hands on the side of your head remain frozen, until you start bobbing your head.

He loses control slowly, then all at once. The next thing you know is tears little by little coming out of your eyes as you try to maintain the fast pace. Newt is grunting and groaning as the tension builds up in his cock.

“I-I’m coming, a-aah!!”

Hot semen spurts into your mouth, and you cough, choking on it. But then, you swallow some that remains in your mouth. Newt, after regaining his senses, looks horrified. The sight of you all sweaty and dirty with his cum makes his cock slowly rise again, but he tries to hide it.

“O-Oh Merlin, what have I done? [Name], are you alright?”

You wipe your mouth and the spilled semen with your shirt, and you can hollowly feel the salty taste still remains in your mouth.

“Yes, Newt, I am alright. How about you? Did you enjoy it?”

“I-I do, but good God you’re crying! Did I hurt you?”

“No Newt, it’s fine really! I’m okay, see?”

You lift yourself and sit beside him, swiping his messy, sweaty hair and kiss his forehead. 

“You don’t need to apologize, sweetheart. You deserve every single good thing in this world.”

“But…”

“No buts. Now… How did you conjure this room? I didn’t know you have this in your case!”

“W-Well… It was meant to be a room to relax for myself… But I may have misused it…”

“Hmm… You naughty boy.”

“O-Oh, but I am your naughty boy…”

You pinch him on the cheeks, kissing him on the lips after doing so.

“Now… Do you want to continue…?”

“I’d love to… But… I think I smell something burning…”

You lift your head from his face, sniffing into the air. And as Newt said, there really is something burning.

“Oh no!! My stew!! Sorry baby, we have to do this later. Come up when you’re ready for dinner, alright?” you say before frantically climbing up out of the case.

Newt, on the other hand, still sweaty and tired, smiles to himself as he sees you disappear from his sight. He will definitely repay you tonight, taking a ‘dessert’ for his own after eating the dinner you make.

“Newt? Come on up! Let’s eat!”

And he will definitely hear his name being screamed later.


End file.
